


Saved

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:uhh so so i just got out of a relationship with a violent man so how about an angsty comfort fic? "he'll never hurt you again" like, Loki is in love with a girl but holds back because he thinks she's happy with the guy she belongs to, until he finds out that other man is beating her? you don't have to if you feel uncomfortable but if so thanks!





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N)=Abuser's Name

Your boyfriend slams you to the ground. “I know you fucked him.” You stare up at him wide eyed.

“W-who?” You feel your eyes water.

“Loki.” (A/n) gets inches from your face. “I see how you two look at each other.”

“I-I haven’t slept—” He punches your face. You groan, but stay silent.

“If you’re gonna act like a whore, you’re going to be treated like a whore.” He pulls you up by your hair and throws you on your bed. You were used to this by this point and know not to move. Tears run down your bruised face as your boyfriend strips the lower half of your body and fucks you. You bite your lip to keep from crying. Once you’ve relaxed after a while, you give in to you sighs and moans. “See? You love it when I fuck you like this.” You nod your head absently. Once he’s done he leaves your room so you can clean up. You slowly stand and look at your closed door.  _What have you gotten yourself into?_  You ask yourself for the hundredth time.

A small voice follows that thought.  _You know you deserved it._  You instantly remember your dream the night before. Loki was holding you, kissing you, making love to you. Your face heats up before you quickly pull your pants up. You rush to your bathroom and gingerly touch the bruise on your cheek. You wince, but set your mind to covering it up with makeup. Once you were satisfied you walk out to the living room. (A/n) wasn’t a part of the Avenger team, but you were, so he was a familiar sight in the tower. He’s laughing and joking with Tony and Steve when you emerge. Nobody suspects a thing, as you have mastered the art of lying and playing things off. On top of that, your friends have seen you take down scarier people than your boyfriend, so you can only ever be with him if he was loving, right? “(Y/n)!” Tony calls you over and you smile. You know (A/n) controls his temper around other people, so it is almost safe. At least, until you mess up and he punishes you later. “We’re hosting a party tonight. You and (A/n) are more than welcome to attend.” You look to your boyfriend and see a slight nod of his head.

“Of course!” You force your voice to be cheerful. “Who else is attending?”

“Oh, us, Pepper, Thor, Clint and his wife, Nat, Steven, Sam, Vision and Wanda, and Loki.” He lists some more people, but you don’t know them. You notice (A/n)’s jaw clench at Loki’s name, but doesn’t respond.

“Sounds fun!” You take your boyfriend’s hand. “We can’t wait.”

“Good, now go get ready!” Tony commands and you both leave to obey him.

“I don’t like this.” (A/n) says as soon as your door is closed.

“We already agreed to go.” You don’t meet his eyes. “Let’s just get through it together.” You find a conservative dress with a scoop neckline and stops at your knees. You put on some makeup, but not enough to attract anyone’s attention. You pray that no one tries to flirt or compliment you tonight, fearing what will happen. Once you were both ready, you take your boyfriend’s hand and make your way to the party. You spot Loki across the room, but don’t acknowledge him. It is best for both of you at this moment. Loki doesn’t know what’s going on and feels the sting of jealousy as he watches you laugh and smile with (A/n). But, you’re happy right? Loki has only ever seen (A/n) treat you with respect so how could he know what’s going on behind the scenes? You smile and laugh, trying to enjoy yourself. (A/n) excuses himself to get a drink and you stay talking with Nat and Wanda. “How have you two been?” You try to keep the conversation light. You watch your boyfriend, instead of getting one drink, take five shots. The women look in the same direction.

“Wow, (A/n) is really partying hard.” Nat jokes. “Looks like you’re on babysitting duty.”

“Yeah…” You forget to hide the fear from your voice. “It’s going to be…fun.”

“(Y/n), is everything alright between you two?” Wanda presses.

“Of course!” You smile and change your tone. “Just normal couple stuff!” She looks at you skeptically but doesn’t pry any further.

“You look lovely this evening.” You jump when Loki’s voice is at your ear.  _God, of all the people that could have complemented you—_  You don’t finish your thought when you are slapped to the ground. You know it had to be only one person.

“What did I tell you?!” (A/n) growls. Wanda and Nat are shocked, but Loki is beyond surprised.  _You’ve been dealing with this man for two years and not once thought to leave him?_  He couldn’t understand what was going through your mind, but that didn’t matter now. Loki had to get (A/n) off of you before he kills you. “You stupid whore!” With each word another blow hits you.

“Enough!” Loki tackles him to the ground. “She doesn’t deserve this!”

“I know you slept with her!” Your boyfriend yells.

“What?” Loki looks down at him angrily. “Believe me when I say, if I had ever slept with her, she wouldn’t be with you still.” His voice is like ice and cuts through you.  _Loki likes me? Holy shit…_  You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “I thought you treated her well. I thought she could protect herself or seek help if she couldn’t. I thought she was  _happy_!” Loki couldn’t hold back the hate in his voice. Nothing would please him more than to strangle the bastard right then and there on the ground. “You will  _never_  touch her again, not while I’m here.” He stands, knowing you still needed help. Loki scoops you up into his arms. “Darling, say the word and you never have to see him again.” Your face hurts and stings, but your tears still flow over your swollen face.

“Please, Loki.” You cry on his shoulder. “I can’t do this anymore.” It was enough for his heart to shatter. Hearing your defeat, your humiliation, your hurt, causes him to immediately regret not telling you how he felt sooner.

“Darling, I have cared about you for such a long time.” He whispers down to you as he carries you away from the onlookers. “If I had known…” Loki can’t bring himself to say it. You two stay silent the rest of the way to your room. “(Y/n), I vow he will never hurt you again.” Loki lays you on your bed gently. “I swear by my own name.” You feel a burden leave your shoulders and don’t let him go.

“Stay.” You whisper.  “Please.” His heart breaks again. You’re so broken, so scared. He doesn’t know how you could have been this strong for so long. How could he not see the signs? Loki snaps his fingers and both of you are in your pajamas.

“Of course, dear.” He lays next to you and touches your face gently. You feel a cool sensation spread over your face before returning to normal. “There, now you’re at least physically healed.” You touch your face, noticing the swelling is gone and no pain.

“Thank you!” You wrap your arms around his neck again. “I have liked you for so long, but I was afraid—”

“Hush,” Loki presses his cool lips against yours. “We will talk in the morning, right now you need rest.” He presses you against his body, afraid of letting go and losing you. You relax in his arms, feeling safe again for the first time in years and glad (A/n) is probably out of your life for good. Unbeknownst to you everyone has already kicked your abuser out for good.


End file.
